


Межсезонье

by mila007



Series: Ричард на льду [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sports, figure skating AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Межсезонье в 2019 году принесло с собой кардинальные изменения — не только в спортивной жизни Ричарда Окделла.





	Межсезонье

Отпуск межсезонья они с Рокэ устроили себе в мае. На целых три недели спрятались от всего мира, уехав в путешествие по природным заповедникам Соединенных Штатов — шансы нарваться там на журналистов и опознающих их фанатов были минимальны, что и послужило главным аргументом для выбора места отдыха. Своих отношений они от друзей по катку и своей фигурнокатательной компании не скрывали, но журналистам лишнего повода поспекулировать на тему не давали. Не потому, что стеснялись или стыдились, просто Ричарду подобное внимание не было нужно на данном этапе его карьеры, а имя Рокэ и так не сходило с первых строчек новостей спорта, хотя он к тому времени уже год как распрощался с соревнованиями, даже на чемпионат Европы 2019 не вернулся, хотя и намекал на возможность этого — шесть золотых медалей подряд его не устраивали, хотелось добавить седьмую. Немаловажным было и то, что родителям Ричард до сих пор ничего не сообщил; на самом деле, изо всей семьи про их с Рокэ отношения знали только Дейдри и Айрис — с первой он всегда был ближе, чем с остальными родственниками, и они делили все переживания на двоих, а вторая просто знала его слишком хорошо.

Для Ричарда первый сезон без кумира прошел будто на новом дыхании — он вновь выиграл медали (золото и бронзу) на своих этапах, вновь прошел в финал Гран-При, в котором, правда, пришлось удовлетвориться лишь четвертым местом, но это уже было достижение! Зато серебряная медаль чемпионата Европы и шестое место на мире были теми результатами, которыми они с тренером и с Рокэ, ответственным за постановку всех программ Ричарда, законно гордились.

Они лежали на траве в парке Йосемити и любовались скалой Эль Капитан, когда Рокэ внезапно приподнялся на локте и сказал:

— А не пора ли тебе сменить тренера?

Ричард удивленно посмотрел на Рокэ:

— Мы, кажется, уже говорили на тему того, что у тебя я тренироваться не буду. Ставить программы — да, но тренироваться — нет.

Рокэ улыбнулся:

— А я и не предлагаю себя. На самом деле, я подумывал о нашем переезде во Францию и подключении тебя к группе Квентина и Арлетты.

Ричард захлопал глазами. Он понимал, что выражение лица у него сейчас весьма глупое, но совладать с собой никогда не мог — все мысли отражались на лице против его воли.

— Но… Ты же не хотел покидать Мадрид?

— Пока соревновался — да.

— А… — Ричард спохватился внезапно. Мысль о переезде Рокэ настолько поразила его, что суть вопроса только сейчас дошла до него. — Погоди! Ты говоришь, чтобы меня тренировали Дорак и мадам Савиньяк?! Ты сумасшедший! Во-первых, федерация никогда не выделит мне столько денег, во-вторых, твой бывший тренер меня не любит!

Рокэ рассмеялся и наклонился, поцеловав Ричарда в лоб.

— Откуда ты только берешь свои безумные идеи, я никогда не пойму. Спонсорство еще никто не отменял, а ты со своими медалями уже неплохие контракты подписываешь. И твоя федерация должна молиться на то, что у них наконец-то появился спортсмен мирового уровня, и понимать, что своего тренера ты уже перерос — по нашей совместной работе в этом сезоне уже было понятно. Ты же понимаешь, что я тебе не только программы ставил, но и прыжки, хотя вот им-то как раз учить тренер, а не хореограф должен?

Ричард вздохнул и согласился. Действительно, с появлением Рокэ на льду с ним его прыжковая техника стала еще лучше, хотя на нее Ричарду никогда не пришло бы в голову жаловаться — он считал себя в первую очередь прыгуном.

— И с чего ты взял, что Квентин тебя не любит?

Ричард закусил губу и отвел взгляд. Рассказывать о своей неуверенности и о том, как каждый взгляд, направленный на него, он до сих пор воспринимает как критический, ищущий лишь ошибки и недочеты, он не мог. Даже Рокэ. Тем более Рокэ.

— Ричард? — Рокэ взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Дикон? Что тебя тревожит?

От спокойного, теплого внимания, которым Рокэ стал одаривать его после их миланского примирения, Ричарду тоже было не по себе. В груди до сих пор сидел червячок сомнения, нашептывающий, что это не продлится вечно, и Рокэ когда-нибудь все надоест. Это была ненормальная реакция, Ричард понимал, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. В его семье не было принято говорить вслух о чувствах и своих тревогах.

Он неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Он всегда так смотрел на меня… — Ричард смешался.

— Дикон! — недовольно прищелкнул языком Рокэ. — Что тебя тревожит?

— Ничего. — Он попытался улыбнуться, но спасовал перед суровым взглядом Рокэ. Уклониться от него не позволяла рука Рокэ, все еще крепко сжимавшая его подбородок. Отступать было некуда. — Ну, ладно, ладно. Меня беспокоит то, что я никогда не достигну твоих высот и не стану достойным тебя? И что ты зря тратишь свое время со мной?

К чести Рокэ, он не рассмеялся. Наоборот, он нахмурился, отпустил его подбородок и будто бы в нерешительности положил руку между ними. Ричард посчитал это разрешением отвести глаза и теперь рассматривал тонкую изящную кисть Рокэ, лежавшую на клетчатом покрывале. Линия загара проходила по запястью — напоминание об их сплаве на каяках, в который предусмотрительный Рокэ надел рубашку с длинным рукавом и легкие брюки-хаки и ограничился загоревшими запястьями, а у Ричарда, выбравшего шорты и футболку, сгорели руки и колени. Обиднее всего было за колени, потому что это несвоевременное неудобство заметно сузило ассортимент их вечернего времяпрепровождения.

— Ричард! — Рокэ явно не первый раз окликнул его. — Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Ну, да. Каждый раз, когда я приезжал к тебе в Мадрид… Ты, может, этого не замечал, но все остальные… Они так смотрели… И Дорак... всегда так, как будто я зря трачу свое время, да еще и тебя отвлекаю. И вот ты сейчас это предложил, а я…

— Дикон! Прекрати говорить глупости! Как ты вообще… — Рокэ тяжело выдохнул, и попытался успокоиться. — Ричард. Ты очень талантливый фигурист. Да, ты много работаешь, но одной работой таких высот не достигают. Ты — талантлив, умен и работоспособен. И так не один я думаю. Ты думаешь, я бы предложил тебе это, не посоветовавшись предварительно с Квентином? Или если бы я не верил в тебя и в то, что ваше сотрудничество может принести выгоду вам обоим?

Ричард упорно не поднимал глаз. Тогда Рокэ вновь взял его за подбородок, приподнял голову и поцеловал.

— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? И я верю в тебя. Может быть, ты тоже поверишь?

Лучшим уходом от ответа был поцелуй. Чем Ричард и решил воспользоваться. Рокэ позволил уложить себя на спину, отвечая на поцелуи и объятия. Когда Ричард слегка отодвинулся и лег рядом, положив голову ему на плечо, Рокэ пропустил через пальцы непослушные русые кудри и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Но про переход к Квентину ты подумай. Он очень заинтересован в вашем сотрудничестве.

Ричард фыркнул, уткнулся носом в его шею. Он знал Рокэ и понимал, что тот не отступит, пока не добьется своего.

— Я поговорю с ним, когда мы вернемся в Европу, — тихо ответил он.

— Вот! Это уже другой разговор. И к твоей неуверенности в себе мы еще позже вернемся.

— Рокэ!..

— Вернемся-вернемся. А пока — у нас отпуск.

 

— Кстати, а ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — ухмыльнулся Рокэ, когда они уже были на парковке.

— Какой? — нахмурился Ричард, отвлекаясь от возни с ремнем безопасности и переводя взгляд на Рокэ.

— Ты вообще заметил, что я предложил съехаться?

Ричард застыл и мучительно задумался, пытаясь вспомнить начало их разговора. Не может быть, чтобы...

— Н-но… Ты же… Я не думал...

— Ты не думал, что я подразумеваю под “нашим переездом”?

Ричард помотал головой. Рокэ улыбнулся краешком губ и завел мотор.

— Ты можешь подумать о нем по дороге до отеля. Но под нашим переездом я подразумевал именно совместное проживание во Франции… Или в Англии, если ты решишь остаться со своим тренером.

Ричард отстегнул ремень безопасности и, наклонившись к Рокэ, крепко поцеловал его. Над этим решением ему вряд ли придется долго думать.


End file.
